1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable fluid containers, and more particularly, to a fluid container adapted to be carried on the back of a person by means of a harness and which is especially adapted to carry a liquid refreshment during vigorous physical activity such as running or hiking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable containers for liquid refreshment adapted to be worn by a person during physical activity are quite well known. The so-called "canteen" for carrying a supply of water and worn on a belt around the waist is useful when walking or hiking. However, this form of portable liquid container is totally unsuitable for a long distance runner or jogger desiring to consume liquid refreshment while "on the run" so to speak. U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,650 discloses a "canteen" adapted to be worn about the waist by means of a belt and includes a flexible straw extending long enough from the canteen to the wearer's mouth to enable drinking during running activity. Nonetheless, since this form of portable container is worn about the waist, it interferes with the wearer's running motion, and further, is susceptible of shifting on the runner's body or becoming loose and even falling off during a race.
Thus, there exists a need for a portable container adapted to carry a liquid refreshment or other consumable fluid which may be employed by a user during vigorous physical activity such as running in a marathon race, for example, and which may be worn in a more non-restrictive manner than prior art "canteen" and thus, minimize inhibiting the normal running motion of the user. This need is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.